Sleeping Beauty
by Ophelia0123
Summary: Four years after the show finished. Ross and Rachel had a better life than they ever could have wished for, beautiful children, nice jobs and, of course, good friends. Until the car hit. Co-written by acelili, another member on fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter One**

**Ross watched her sleep. He could not believe all that had happened in the last four years. Just then he heard his son crying from across the hall, so he got out of bed and took one**

**last look at his wife before going in to see James. He walked into the nursery. "Hey buddy" he said as he picked up his two and half year old son.**

"**Daddy?" Murmured the sleepy two-year old, as Ross picked him up slowly.**

"**What's up, Jamie?" Ross asked as he gently rocked his son side to side. He was cold and tired in the early winter morning air, but he was secretly happy that his son needed his help. **

"**I had a nightmare; there was a monster in my cupboard." mumbled the still sleepy son to his daddy.**

**Ross smiled at the cliché dream, one he had experienced as a child. "I can assure you, there are no such things as monsters, and it's a scientific fact. There are legends of the, so called, Big Foot and Loch Ness Monster, but there is absolutely no proof that they exist, and even if there was, I doubt that they would be lurking in your cupboard."**

**Jamie took a while to take in all of this information. His father had a habit of talking too "grown up" for him to understand. "So, there's no monster?" said Jamie simply, trying to make sense of his father's science jargon.**

"**Exactly," his father smiled, glad that his son understood what he had being saying. Jamie was quite clever for his age; Rachel said that he took after Ross, but he kindly insisted that it was Rachel's kindness and gorgeous looks that he inherited, although he liked to think that what Rachel said was true. "So, are you going to go back to sleep for me now?"**

"**Okay," smiled Jamie as his father placed him back in his crib. He gave a big yawn and then lay back down.**

"**Goodnight Jamie." Ross tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. **

**He walked slowly back to his and Rachel's room, still slightly dazed over the fact that he was happily married with three wonderful children. He had never thought that it could actually happen. He had married Rachel only six months after they'd got back together, they didn't want to wait any longer than they had to. Jamie had been born a year later. Emma was now six and a half and Ben, who stayed at their house often, was thirteen and beginning to become a real "teenager". He spent more time with his friends than family and didn't think twice about answering back. Rachel, Carol and Susan both assured Ross that it was just his age and that it happened to every boy, but that**

**Didn't stop Ross worrying that it was somehow his fault. He wondered if he had pushed him too hard or expected too much, he just tried not to think about it and hoped that things turned out okay. Emma was doing well in first grade, she loved it draw and play, but she was defiantly Rachel's daughter, she had the same fashion taste as her mother. Her aunties, Monica and Phoebe, were sure she would follow in her mothers foot steps in the fashion world. Jamie was walking and talking and everything else a normal two year old should be doing, although his vocabulary was much more improved and he always seemed to understand things better. **

**Ross' mind then went back to work, as it often did. He was extremely busy; he had to go off to several archaeology conferences and digs each month, he treasured all the time he spent with his family. He was just glad that they had such a good nanny; Rachel now owned her own fashion line which also consumed a lot of time. However, they tried to fit as much family time in as possible. **

**Ross finally reached his and Rachel's room. When Rachel had been expecting Jamie they had decided that they should move out of the city. In the end they decided to move to Westchester, as Monica and Chandler had done. They actually lived right next door to them, the house that Janice hadn't bought because she thought the Chandler was in love with her! Ross smiled to himself as he remembered Chandler telling him. The house had trouble finding a buyer and in the end it was him and Rachel. Phoebe and Mike had moved onto that same street before them and set up a family themselves. In the past three years they'd had three sets of twins! Ross shook his head in disbelief as he climbed into bed. Frank and Felicity were the oldest at three years, then there was Lily and Ophelia, the two year olds and then the youngest, one year olds Mike Jr. and Phoebo, the two boys. Ross was amazed that the name Phoebo hadn't caused an argument between the two of them, if it had been Rachel suggesting the name Phoebo then all hell would have broke loose, but Mike just accepted it and moved on. The craziest thing was that Phoebe was pregnant again! However, it was just a single boy this time. Phoebe was six months pregnant and very excited, although they had decided not to have anymore. As Ross lay down he laughed quietly to himself, Phoebe had always said that she wanted her own family to be like the Von Trapp's, now she had her seven singers, although Ross wasn't sure how the children would feel about that! Then there was Joey, the biggest suprise of all! He was still living in the city with a fourteen**** year old daughter called Ruby Charlotte Anna Marie Tribianni! Ruby was the result of a one night stand. Her mother had died and she'd gone to find her father, Joey! They now lived in the same apartment that Chandler had shared with Joey four years ago. She took after Joey in most things but she had her mother's brains. Joey was coping quite well with parenthood, better than expected. Although it meant he couldn't go out on dates the same, but he was actually enjoying being a father. Ross could hardly believe that Joey had been the first of all the friends to be a parent.**

"**Hey Honey," smiled Rachel as she turned over to rest her head on Ross' chest, "What was up with Jamie?"**

"**Oh, monster's in his closet."**

"**Oh." Rachel laughed. "I hope there aren't any monsters in our closet because I was planning of us doing something that I wouldn't really want anyone to see." **

**Ross raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "I think that's a pretty good idea." He began to kiss her, first the mouth, then her neck. Rachel moaned softly at the touch of his lips. They were so soft, she was glad now that he had insisted on using chap-sticks. "I love you Rachel."**

"**I love you too." They then gave into their passion and suddenly they were in their own world. A world where there was no work or stress, only them.**

*******

**It was one month later and Rachel was visiting Monica on an early Saturday morning. They were drinking coffee and Rachel looked nervous.**

"**What's wrong, Rachel? You've barely drank anything." Monica saw that her friend was thinking about something.**

"**Erm, well, I think I have some news." Rachel confessed, finally putting her untouched coffee down; although making sure to put it on a coaster, she didn't want to anger Monica at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning.**

"**Go on."**

"**I think I'm pregnant again!"**

"**Oh my God, Rachel, that's great news! Have you done a test, have you had an ultrasound, do you know the sex?" Monica jumped up to hug her friend whilst asking all of these questions. **

**Rachel laughed. "Mon, I don't know anything yet. It could still be a false alarm; I don't want to get excited about anything yet before I know if it's really going to happen. You know what that's like." Rachel was referring to the time Monica thought that she may have been pregnant. She and Chandler had never given up hope that they may still have children of their own, even though they loved their adopted children so much. **

"**I know," said Monica sadly, "but Rach, just think, you may be having another child with Ross! Just think how amazing that would be!" Monica was so excited for her friend, but Rachel found it hard to be excited. All she could think was what if she wasn't really pregnant? She couldn't get her hopes up without knowing for definite.**

"**It wouldn't be amazing; it would be the best thing in the world that could happen right now! I'm just not going to get excited until I know for certain!"**

"**Well," grinned Monica, "why don't we find out?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, I have a spare pregnancy test upstairs and I'm willing to let you have it."**

**Rachel stared at Monica, suddenly saddened by her friend's undying hope that someday she may still have a baby. "Mon, why do you have a pregnancy test?"**

"**Oh, that. I had another false alarm a while back but Aunt Flow came before I had the chance to use it." Monica smiled through her lies. She actually just kept a few, just in case. She just couldn't stop praying to one day have a child of her own.**

"**Okay." Replied Rachel. She wanted to believe her friend but she knew that if there had been another false alarm then Monica would have told her.**

"**So, will you take the test?" Monica asked.**

"**Fine, if it'll make you happy." Rachel laughed, but secretly she wanted to find out too.**

*******

**Rachel and Monica sat in the bathroom waiting. "So, what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, I guess another girl would be nice. I feel like I have two sons already, Ben practically lives with us now that Carol and Susan have got the new baby."**

**Carol and Susan had adopted a baby girl together, her name was Helen. They had decided that they wanted a child of their own. However, Helen took up most of their time and so Ben stayed at Ross and Rachel's a lot.**

"**It's not right, you know, that Ben should be pushed out for the new baby. It's hard enough that his mums' are lesbians. He's at "that age" now, as well. He's bound to feel changes and maybe even jealousy and anger at his mums" Monica shook her head as she thought of poor Ben. His life seem rather odd compared to other children's. He often got bullied as well due to the fact that he had, "two mums".**

"**Yeah, I suppose..."**

"**Oh, Rachel! It's time!" Monica stared at her friend feeling both scared and excited for her. "Are you ready?"**

"**As I'll ever be." Rachel picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it silently whilst Monica watched in nervous anticipation. "I'm…"**

**TBC…..**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's finally on! Sorry it took so long but it's hard when there are two writing it, and it was delayed by illness and stuff. Hope you like it, this chapter has mainly been written by acelili. Hope to read lots of comments!

Chapter Two

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Monica screamed as she hugged her like she'd never let go.

"Mon, this can't be good for the baby." Rachel said weakly. She was so happy she was going to be a mom again.

"Right, yeah," Monica replied as she let go of her sister in-law. "You get to be a mommy again!"

"Yeah, mind if I go tell Ross?" Rachel asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, as long as you come round to dinner tonight."

"Okay, we've not done the big family dinner thing in a while." Rachel said. Even though Monica had so much on in her busy life she still loved to be the hostess.

"I'll call round to Phoebe and Mike's and then phone Joey and Ruby, now should I make chicken or beef?" Monica planned "Or turkey… or duck or…"

"I'll see you later Mon," Rachel left Monica to decide what to cook.

She walked next door to her own house; she was shining with the happiness of knowing she was pregnant. She remembered telling Ross she was pregnant with Emma. He went completely silent with shock and then started going on about condoms. It was all most as bad as when she told him she was pregnant with Jamie. He went into over protective mode from the day he knew, she had been very close to going insane.

She walked in to her home and went into the kitchen to see Ross drinking coffee.

"Hi honey," Ross smiled at his wife.

"Hi babe," Rachel said nervously. She had no idea why she was nervous; she had done this twice already. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. Are you okay?" Ross now sounded worried, which made Rachel even more nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great, really…" Rachel realized she was rambling. "Ross… I'm-" Just as she was about the say the word pregnant, the phone rang. Ross picked up the phone off the side and Rachel sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Hello?" Ross answered, "What?" Rachel head shoot out of her hands when she heard the worry in her husband's voice. "Slow down, where are you?" Ross said, his voice now full of panic. "I'll be right there." With that he put the phone down and looked at is wife.

"You okay?" Rachel said, her voice was also full of worry and panic.

"Ben's been arrested"

…………………

Ross and Rachel arrived at Luther Police Station. They had left Emma and Jamie with Monica, who made them promise to phone her if they had any news. Ross was going crazy, he was convinced this was his fault, that he had not spent enough time with his son and not been a good enough father to him. Ross ran in to the station like a mad man, Rachel not far behind him. They soon saw Carol and Susan, who had six month baby Helen in her arms, and rushed over.

"What happened?" Ross asked.

"He got in to a fight with some boy, it's nothing big, Ross." Carol said calmly.

"WHAT?" cried Ross, in a manner that was anything but calm "That's not like Ben!"

"I know."

"Have the police said anything yet?" Rachel asked, as she tried to calm Ross down.

"Yeah, they said that they will not press charges 'cause it's his first time, and he should be out in a minute." Just as these words left Susan's mouth, Ben walked out.

"Ben, I can't believe you would get into a fight!" Susan said.

"Come on, we'll talk about this at home."

…………………………

The car ride home was filled with an awkward silence. No one knew what to say. Rachel felt like she couldn't say anything because Ben wasn't her son, and Ross was too shocked to speak.

As soon as they were home Susan began yelling at Ben. "What the hell do you think you're doing? How do you think we felt when we woke up to hear a police-man telling us that our son had been arrested?"

"I'm not your son!" yelled Ben. He stared at his feet and put his hands in his pockets, not looking at Susan. Not seeing that she had tears in her eyes.

"Ben, how could you say that? Susan's raised you like you were her own." Carol butt in, hardly believing that her son would say that.

"But I'm not her own. You don't get how hard it is to have two moms like this. I get bullied all the time. Why can't we have a normal family like them?" Ben pointed at Ross and Rachel. "Why can't _you _be normal?"

"Ben, how dare you say that to your mother?" cried Ross. "After all she's done for you and this is how you treat her! What's wrong with you? I understand that it must be hard for you, but you need to realize that your mom's being lesbians does not matter. I thought you would know that by now."

"I get that, it's just… I've always been the one who had to draw two moms on my picture of "my family" in pre-k. I hate having to explain that my mum is gay. No one gets it. I just want a normal family, like normal people. It's not fair…"

"Ben…"

"And there's the baby as well! It's not bad enough that you're gay, but you never spend any time with me either!" argued Ben. Now he was getting angry. His mom's couldn't help being lesbians, but they could help the fact that they never had any time for him.

"Hey, Helen is a wonderful sister." Susan wasn't going to let Ben insult her daughter.

"How? All she does it eat, sleep and take you away from me! Why do you even need another kid?" Ben asked, moving towards Susan and glaring at her.

"Because, your mom and I wanted a child that was really ours."

"But she's not yours, she's some fifteen year-old's kid. You can't have kids if you wanna be the way you are, so stop pretending!" yelled Ben.

"Ben, do not say that! If you're gonna say that stuff then I don't want you living with us."

"Susan, shouldn't we talk…" murmured Carol.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what you guys do, isn't it? Talk about me behind my back. Well, maybe I will go. You know, I pity that kid of yours, oh, wait, I mean that kid of some random teen!"

"Get out!"

"Good, I can't wait to leave!" Ben stormed off to his room.

"Hey, get back here and apologize!" yelled Carol.

"Let him go," grimaced Susan.

"Well, I guess that means he's going to come live with us then." said Rachel, looking at Ross.

"Yeah, maybe that would be best. I'm sorry Ross, is it okay?" asked Carol.

"Yes, of course it is. He's my son, I've always got time for him," Ross assured her.

A few minutes later, Ben walked out of his room with a bag. They left Carol's and Susan's and drove back to Ross and Rachel's house in Westchester.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Sorry that it took so long to finish, but my laptop charger broke. Hope you enjoy!

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Three

"Hey Mon." Rachel, Ross, Ben, Emma and Jamie entered Monica and Chandler's house. They saw that Phoebe and Mike were already sat at the table. Frank, Felicity, Lily, Ophelia, Mike Jnr., Phoebo, Jack and Erica were upstairs asleep. Phoebe ran over to them as soon as they entered. Monica had told her about Rachel's pregnancy, she couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Hey!" cried Phoebe.

"Hey guys, isn't it great news?" beamed Monica, staring at Ross expectantly.

"What is?" asked Ross, confused.

The girls looked at each other, wondering what to say.

"Oh, I know," Phoebe yelped as Monica pinched her, "that Mike got contacts!"

"Er, yeah, great I guess." Ross stared at Rachel's phony grin. "Er, I'm gonna go put Jamie down upstairs, okay?"

"Yeah, sure honey." Rachel watched Ross leave the room and as soon as he'd gone she ran back to Monica and Phoebe. "I couldn't tell him."

"What, why?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Carol called, Ben got arrested and came to live with us. That's why he's here."

"Oh my God!" cried Monica and Phoebe in unison.

"Yeah, I know. They didn't charge him or anything, but things with him and Susan weren't good, so he came to live with us." Rachel explained.

"Okay, so when are you gonna tell him?" asked Monica.

"I'm just gonna wait and tell him tonight, okay?" said Rachel.

"Yeah, but you should really tell him now, I mean, you don't know what's just around the corner." said Phoebe.

"Er, Pheebs, are you okay? You look kind of... dazed." said Monica, concerned.

"Yeah, what's up Pheebs?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying! Can't you give advice without being asked all these questions anymore? I'm just trying to help!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Um... Okay, just calm down Phoebe." said Rachel. "I mean, come on, what's gonna happen between now and tonight?"

***

"God, where's Joey got to?" wondered Chandler as the friends and their children sat around the table, waiting to eat.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here, like, a half hour ago." said Monica, staring at the door.

A few minutes later Joey and his daughter, Ruby, arrived at Monica and Chandlers. Ruby was a beautiful young lady with her father's dark brown hair but with her mother's startling green eyes. Her hair was wavy and fell all the way down her back. It also had a single red streak down the side. She was slender and wore black jeans, a black top and a leather jacket. Joey looked almost the same as usual. Except that his hair was messy and the strain of fatherhood could be seen in his eyes.

All the people who were sat around the table greeted Joey and Ruby, except one. Ben had seen Ruby before, but this time he was older. He knew more about girls and now he was hungry for her. Even though he was just a thirteen year old boy, he was mature for his age, and he knew what he liked. His eyes straight went to her sparkling green eyes, but they soon fell to her low cut top. Her full breasts fed his thirsty eyes and her tight jeans pleased him to no end.

It was obvious that Ruby noticed him too. He was boyishly handsome, and she saw that he was looking at her. But she couldn't see him that way. She didn't even think that he could be seeing her in that light. She'd met Ben before at family holidays, and she thought of Ben as a younger brother. If she'd known what had been going on in Ben's mind then she'd never have thought that.

"Heya guys, sorry we're late. We went to the coffee house first and I met... Well, I got held up," said Joey, slightly breathless.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Come on, let's just sit down and have a normal family meal," said Monica, her forced smile hurting her face. She hated it when anything went off schedule.

"Hey Ruby, why don't you sit next to me?" smiled Ben seductively.

"Okay," said Ruby, still blind to the fact that Ben thought of her in "that way".

Everyone sat down and all was quiet for a few minutes, bar the sound of cutlery and plates softly colliding together. Then there was a sudden beeping. Rachel jumped slightly, surprised by the noise, but she soon realised that it was her pager.

"Oh, shoot, it's work. They need me to go now," sighed Rachel.

"Aw, come on Rach! How many fashion emergencies can there be on a Saturday?" moaned Ross. He hated the fact that both he and Rachel had important jobs.

"I'm sorry honey, but apparently four thousand skirts have been sent to personnel. It's bedlam down there; they really need me to help sort it out. I'll be back soon." Rachel bent to kiss Ross and then she went to kiss Emma. She waved to Ben, but he was distracted by other things.

"Promise?" smirked Ross.

"I promise, you won't even notice I'm gone."

*****

The remaining friends sat round the table, eating a turkey dinner. Ben kept shuffling subtly closer towards Ruby, leaning against her thigh. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but was intrigued by the closeness. Despite her father's "activities", she had never got further than first base, and never has much urgency to either. But now, feeling herself pressed up close against Ben, she had a sudden desire to wrap her legs around him and give in to her unexpected passionate cravings.

Whilst eating, Mike started up a conversation. "So, does anybody have any thoughts on names?"

Joey laughed, "Well, I think that Chandler's a pretty stupid name."

"Wow, thanks for sharing that, Joe," smiled Chandler, sarcastically.

"Er, I think what Mike meant was do you have any ideas for names for the baby?" said Monica.

"Oh," laughed Joey, "no, no I don't."

"I do!" cried Phoebe. Everyone turned to look at her. "How about Galahad?"

The room went silent. "Or..." began Mike, "Sam?"

"Oh, I love that name!" cried Phoebe.

The friends continued to talk about what was going on in their lives and things that had happened in the past. Occasionally a cry would be heard from the baby monitor and someone would go up to check on the kids. But besides that, everything was going great.

Then Ross got a phone call. "Hello, Dr. Ross Geller." Ross answered his cell phone with his usual business-like voice. "Oh my God," he murmured, his voice now no more than a whisper. Every head at the table turned to look at him. "Rachel..."

A/N - Yeah, the stuff with Ben's kind of weird, he's only 13. But I'm 13 too and I know what 13 year old boys are like! They actually do talk about this kind of stuff, and worse... Anyway, reviews please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Lauren Elizabeth Fail, our dear friend and a great inspiration. It's thanks to her that we have the two doctors in this chapter. Unfortunately, she isn't on fan-fiction (yet). ;-) enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ross, Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Mike, Ruby, Ben, Jamie, Emma, Frank, Felicity, Lily, Ophelia, Mike Junior, Phoebo, Jack and Erica all came running into the hospital at the same time. Ross ran over to the main desk,

" Rachel, Rachel Geller," Ross just managed to get out.

"Hi, we're looking for a Rachel Geller, she was in a car accident" Monica said, more calmly.

The nurse looked at her computer, typed some stuff in, and then said, "Go to the third floor and then follow the blue line to the front desk."

"Thank you," Monica said, as Ross ran to the third floor.

………………………

Everyone arrived at the third floor and saw Ross talking to a nurse.

"What's happening?" asked Chandler.

"She's in surgery, the doctor should be out to talk to us in a minute," Ross said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She'll be okay," Monica said, saying it as a fact. Rachel had to be okay, she had to.

Five minutes later, a doctor walked up to them.

"Rachel Geller's family?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her husband," Ross answered, jumping up off his seat, rushing to the doctor's side.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chism," the young male doctor told him. He wore his uniform and his black hair was cropped short.

"Will she be okay?" asked Phoebe.

"We're doing everything we can. She is in surgery now, with the young and extremely brilliant Dr. Fail. She has a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen and a broken leg. She has also suffered some serious head injury," Dr. Chism told them. "It should be a long night, you might want to think about sending the little ones home." He nodded towards the children.

"Okay, thank you Doctor," said Ross.

"No problem, I'll let you know the second I hear any news," he said, as he walked away.

…………

After much debating, Phoebe, Mike and Chandler took the kids home to bed, leaving Monica, Ross, Joey, Ben and Ruby at the hospital. They sat there helplessly, wishing there was something, anything, they could do to help.

Monica needed Rachel, she was her best friend, the one person she could talk to about anything. She had Phoebe but it wasn't the same. Monica had grown up it Rachel; and besides, Phoebe was so busy with her kids. Monica needed Rachel to be okay.

Ross was hurting. He needed his wife to be okay. He loved her, he had loved her since the day he turned 15 and he would love her until the day he died. Rachel was his life, the mother of his kids - well, most of them - and they belonged together. How could he even try and live without her? They day he had married her - the second time - had been the best day of his life. He now had the family he had always wanted.

They had been sat in the waiting room for three and a half hours when a doctor came to speak to them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fail," said the young doctor. She looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She had shoulder length brown hair and sparkling, crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ross Geller and this is my sister Monica," said Ross - Joey, Ben and Ruby had gone to try and find some coffee.

"Well, your wife did brilliantly in surgery, everything went as planned," Dr. Fail told them.

"Can I see her?" Ross asked.

"Yes, but she's out cold and may be for a while," the Doctor said. "Follow me."

Monica looked at Ross, "You go, I'll ring Chandler and tell him, then meet you in there."

"Okay," Ross said, as he hugged her and followed the doctor.

She led him into a room, it was a good size. Rachel would hate it, he thought. She would want to add a rug and some pictures and, if she was in for longer than a week, paint the walls.

Then, Ross saw Rachel, she was hooked up to bleeping machines. She looked so small and weak. He sat down next to her and held her hand.

"You are going to be okay," Ross told her with tears in his eyes. "You have to be okay, because we need you. Emma needs her mom and so does Jamie. Monica could not live with out you and Chandler would be lost with out her, in fact he probably needs her more than Jack and Erica. Phoebe needs you as well, she told me that she would not have been able to have the family she has today if you had not been their to listen to her worries and fears. Joey needs you help to help him make sandwiches. Oh, and also, he needs help with Ruby, 'cause he has no idea how to raise a teenage girl. I need you. I need you to Rach. I can't do it alone. I need you to come back to me. You're my rock, my world and I need you to wake up."

At that moment, Drs. Chism and Fail walked in.

"Hello, Dr. Geller," said Dr. Chism.

"Call me Ross."

"We just wanted to tell you that you wife is stable now, but we still don't know when she will wake up," said Dr. Fail.

"But her and the baby are doing better," reassured Dr. Chism.

"B-b-ba-baby?" stuttered Ross, staring at the doctors in shock.

"Yes, your wife is two months pregnant," said Dr. Fail, calmly, as if talking to a two year old, just thinking that Ross was still in shock and worried about his pregnant wife.

"Did you not know?" asked Dr. Chism, not thinking the same as Dr. Fail.

"No I didn't."

At that very moment, Rachel's heart monitor let out a continuous beep and the green line went in a straight line. Her heart had stopped, and so had Ross'.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry that we've taken so long to update - again! We want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews! We LOVE reading them! Seriously!!! We'd love to hear what you think about this chapter, too!!!

Chapter Five

The next thing Ross knew, he was being dragged out of the room. Several nurses ran in and he could hear them trying to save his wife and child's lives. Why hadn't Rachel told him? If she was two months pregnant, then surely she knew? A million thoughts were all rushing through Ross' head at once. Nothing seemed to make sense to him, and he couldn't process everything that had happened. As soon as he thought, oh my God, I'm going to be a Dad, he remembered that Rachel was dead. She was actually dead, the machine had gone beep. Ross leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Tears began falling down his face and he didn't bother trying to hide them.

"Dad, what's happened?" Ross thought he heard his son's voice, but he couldn't be sure. There was a roaring sound in his ears that blocked everything else out.

"Ross, what's wrong? Is Rachel okay?" This time he knew that he heard Monica. He looked up through blurry eyes.

"She's…gone." Ross couldn't say it. His wife couldn't be dead. And his unborn baby. It wasn't fair. It wasn't true.

"No!" cried Monica, and she fell down on the floor next to Ross and hugged him. They both cried and Ben stood there, helplessly.

Just then, Dr. Chism walked out, looking worn. "She's okay, she's back."

Monica and Ross jumped up. "Thank you, Doctor. So much." Ross ran over to shake Dr. Chism's hand.

"You're welcome. However, there are complications. It seems that she's slipped into a coma and we're not sure when she'll wake up."

"Is the baby okay?" asked Monica.

"Yes, it's stable. We'll have to run some tests, but we're hoping that the baby will be fine." Dr. Chism made some notes on his clipboard.

"Wait, what do you mean, you don't know when she'll wake up?" Ross asked, sounding worried.

"Well, she's in a coma and we're not sure when she'll come out of it. That's all we can really say because that's all we know," said Dr. Chism, calmly.

"So, she could be out for years?"

"Like I said, I don't know when…" Dr. Chism got cut off.

"No," said Ross, a million questions in his head, unsure which to ask first. "She has to wake up soon. What about the baby? Will it affect it? Will her kid ever know her? Will it even be able to be born? What…"

"Ross, calm down. We'll let you know as soon as we get any more information. I suggest you go home and think about your options." Dr. Chism was used to handling anxious husbands.

"Options? What options?" asked Ross.

"Well, the baby does complicate things. You need to decide whether or not you're going to keep it. But maybe you should refrain from making a definite decision until we know more about what we're dealing with." Dr. Chism spoke as if getting rid of a baby was a regular occurrence - which it was, for him.

"No, I'm not killing my baby!" yelled Ross.

"Dr. Geller, why don't you go home and…"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," exclaimed Ross.

"Ross, I should ring Chandler and Phoebe and let them know what's happened. Maybe we should send Ben back with Joey. They can all stay at our house for now," said Monica, trying to organise her thoughts in her mind.

"You knew about the baby?" asked Ross, wondering why she wasn't freaking out like him.

"Rachel told me that she might be. Then she took the test and she was. She was going to tell you, but things got in the way, like Ben getting arrested." Ben looked sheepish.

"She told you and not me? Why?" Ross felt angry. Why didn't his wife tell him that they might be having a baby?

"She just wanted to tell a girlfriend first. She didn't want to get your hopes up," said Monica, feeling sorry for Ross. His whole life had been turned upside down in just a few hours.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me? The baby could have been in danger!" yelled Ross.

"I didn't think, it was stupid of me…"

"Yes, it was."

Ross walked away from his sister, angry at himself and his sibling.

Monica sighed. She was so scared for her friend, and she didn't want to think that she'd played a part in it. She stumbled to the telephone box and absentmindedly rang home. Phoebe answered.

"Hello,Bing residence, Phoebe Hannigan speaking, how may I help you?" Monica was glad to hear a friend's voice.

"Phoebe. Hi."

"Oh my God, is Rachel okay?" cried Phoebe.

"She died, but they saved her, and now she's in a coma."

Phoebe felt tears spring to her eyes. How could her friend have _died_? Even if just for a few seconds. "And the baby?"

"It's fine, but Ross is really kicking off."

"I bet."

"He's mad at me for not telling him."

"What were you supposed to do?" cried Phoebe.

"I know! Anyway, I'm going to send Joey, Ben and Ruby back home. Tell Chandler that they're staying at our house."

"Will he be okay with that…?" wondered Phoebe.

"He'll have to be!" exclaimed Monica.

"Yes Sir!"

Monica laughed sleepily. "Give them my love."

"Bye, Mon."

"Bye, Pheebs."

Monica put down the phone, praying that everything would turn out okay. It _had_ to.

A/N - Please comment saying what you'd like to happen next! We'd love to know!


End file.
